Rikoks
"ijo ijo :)" ~ riko kiedy kamilek pochwalil jej gre na maszynie do pisania rikoks to wajfu polowy japoni czego kruwa nie rozumiem bo to jebana mala loli japeirdole opamietajcie sie stuleje wyglad rikoks to taka mala loli 12 letnia z blond wloskami czasami splatanymi w warkoczyki i no musi ta kurwa nosic okularki bo inaczej dostaje buluw gluwki i widzi maksfile wczesniej byla ubrana w taki stroik co nosily te dzieci z belchero ale potem wbila do dziurki w ziemi i nosi teraz czesto ta sztuke taka brozowa relacje regalek regal pedal to jej braciszek fajny co ugania sie za chlopcami caly czas jak mial 10 latke to znalazla go na wycieraczce i zrobila z neigo pieska takeigo fajnego jak poszla do dziurki w ziemi to ta kurwa poszla za nia bo mial na niej krasza i byl jej pieskiem caly czas spali obok sb itp nwm blyo kjut przeczytajcie sobie mange ok jak dedla prawie to sie ten kretyn darl caly czas przez 10 minut i zlamal jej ronczke a jak dedla to skoczyl w dziurke od ziemi i spadal 10 tyhodni i jak sie okazalo ze riko wraca na ziemie to reg powiedzial ":D" i zamieszkal z nimi w idofroncie3 nanaci nanaci to byl ich taki kolejny piesek ale bardziej ogarniety pomug im jak riko miala okres i ja sonik pierwszy raz polizal kamilek no a wienc no e no y ruhali sie razem w niebie i jak byli w idofroncie i kamilek zgodzil sie zostac jej gwizdkiem ale potem sie dowiedzial ze mug wrucic z tatusiem do nieba i poszed mama lyzia glownym celem jej zyciowym bylo odszukanie mamusi ktura sobie spierdolila do dziurki w ziemi majonc jom w dupce natanek natanek to jej koleszka fajny ktury jom kraszuje ale go friendzonuje od kont pojawil sie kurwa reg i miala natanka w dupce i jak chciala isc do dziurki w ziemi to mial okres rze nie bo nie bedzie do kogo fapac z okna :( i sie pobili ipotem natanek zrozumial rze to niema sensu i hcial jom przeprosic i wyznal jej krasza a ona mu pokazala faka i spierdolila do dziurki :) historia no kurwatego no y wiec na poczotku byla ta suka rikokos i ona sobie spierdolila ze swoim pieskiem natankiem ktury do niej walil z okna po nocah do jakiejs dziurki w ziemi aby szukac kamykuf ladnyh zeby je muc spszedac na alegro i tego no nagle do nih jakis skurwysyn sie wpoerdolil i sprawil ze nat stal sie dziefuszkom i dostal okresu ale tak na 3 min i riko zagwizdala w slomke by odwrucic jego uwage ale to delib i nie pomyslala o tym ze ten skurwysyn jom wpierdoli jak sebix hot dogi z rzapki wiec spierdolila sobe dzies nwm ale ta suka za niom i nagle jakies swiatelko od latarki wykurwilo i ta suka duza sobie wypierdolila i roko poszla sprafdzic kto ma takom zajebistom latarke i sie okazalo ze to tylko pedal regal ktury hyba zezgonowal po impsze wiec rikoks zaniosla tego skurwysynka do domku a natana zostsawila boto suka XD zart bo natanek sam sie wpierdolil i pomysleli ze na fspule wezmom regala nobo nepszytomny byl i trudno by z takiej okazji nie skoszystac i teog no spierdolili do domku i huj kurwa wsadzili mu wengiel w dupe i sie kurwa obudzila bo ma uczulenie na laktoze i huj nwm gwat jakis byl na regale a natanek hcial byc na miejscu regalka i dostal okresu i rikokos tez miala na niego orkes i okres byl i sobie uciekli z domku i natanek jednak poweidzial ze to dla beki ten okres byl i pszeprasza a rikokos pokazala mu faka i skoczyla do dziurki w ziemi a za niom reg i tka nwm spadali jakos dlugo ale przed ziemiom skoczyli jak w terrarji zeby nie otszymac obrazen ot upatku XD i nwm huj byli w jakims lesie ladnym i spierdolili sobie do jakiegos domku na dżewie dzie ih jakis pedal pszywital i zaprowadzil do swojej pani ktura miala 50 m w bicku i kurwa 2 metry wysokosci o japierdole i kazala im spac w wannie i zrobili potem jakas orgie i poszli lowic jakiegos nosoroszca aby pujsc sobie dalej bo ozon miala orkes ze maja czerfone slomki dopiero i mogli sobie pujsc nizej nobo dorosli byli bo 12 lat mieli i chuj kurwa bylo top ten sadest anime moments bo razem hentaje pszeglondali z gency i sie porzegnali i spierdolili dadlej no wiec tego no jak sie kurwy porzegnaly z marmurkiem to skoczyli dalej w dziurke od ziemi i kurwa wbili na jakies durze grzybki to fsacom f dupke malym dzieciom ale chuj zrobili sobie namiocik z patyka i worka od biedry i tam pszenocofali a nastepnego dnia wykompali sie w kalurzy i tma sie jakis jerzyk pojawil i polizal rikokosowi ronczke a ona zaczela sie drzec i debil reg zlamal jej ronczke :( i do nih wbil jakis grubas krulik i powiedzial ze lol xd ma apapy w domu i moze im dac tak 23 sztuki i reg powiedzial ze nok i jak wbili do domku to pomysleli ze zrobiom orgie jakoms i jak skonczyli to sie jakis budyn pszypalental do rikokosa i reg zaufaszyfszy gwat na jej wajfu wyciongnol kszys z wykalaczek i ksyknol "precz maksfilu >:(" ale nanci powiedzial ze ten budyn czyli miti niemanawet huja XD wiec regal opuscil bron i pofiedzial "a ok" i poszli jakies zarcie robic XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ale bylo chujowe wiec regal wypierdolil taleszyk za okno co zafascynowalo nanciego, ktury pofiecial "mm macoz masz morze ohote na małe kokodżambo??? :(" a reg mu pokazal śrotkofy palec naco nanci dostal depresyjki :( potem zrobili jakis fajny plecaczeg XD z stwewen i jakas gruba kurwa i poszli do jakiejs lonki by nazbierac kwaitkuw dla mamy i nazbierali ale sie jakjes muszki zlećału :((( i no kórwa je oplóly jakas dupkom i no uciekli sobie i tam byl jakis fan maxwila i powiedzial ze papa na nich czeka a onie zelolk i wbili do tej suki domku papy i tam byl kamilek i im pokazal pokoiki i potem papa sie wjebal i nazwal nanaciego grubym weebem bo przytyl 2 kg i nanaci sie rozplakal a reg mu wpierdolil w nos i papa umar na 2 minuty ale potem wbila jakas suka a kamilek plakal i wlozyla maseczke tatusia na ryjec i voila tatuś xDD i pobil te male kurwy ale ssam umar i zrobil z kamilka soczek ktury riko wziela w ronczki i kurw awylala a waren to wypil i kurwa sie kamilek zamienil w kamyk i riko chciala go obmacac i wbila do windy ale kamilek pokazal jej paluszek u stopy i speirdolil z tatusiem i potem znowu wbil ten sonik wylizal riko oczy i riko umarla :((( i trafila do nieba a reg skoczyl z mostu i lecial 3 miesiace w dul i tam byl kamilek i no fajne bylo bawili sie ale tesknili za regiem i nanacim is ei bardzo ucieszyli jka sie okazalo ze rikoks i inni poza gengiem moga wrucic na ziemie i wbila do rega ktury caly czas spadal i poweidzial "chej rzyje" a reg poweidzial ":DDD" i zamieszkal znimi w bloku i robia razem kozly na trzpaku harakterek riko czesto brali za debila ale debilem nie jest tylko swojej mamy szuka :( galerja 3c7ec6c1abda42ad14e78c7e692e260b542119dd.jpg 66272216_p0_master1200.jpg DJN-XHaVAAAEtRq.jpg Riko-Profile-Manga.png Tumblr_ovgdfjqaDY1sns99wo3_1280.png Tumblr_oy0bbai6NV1u4fadlo1_1280.jpg Tumblr p0r88zFFcZ1wgzoy9o1 1280.png Riko nie liz sciany.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czlowiek Kategoria:Średni Kategoria:Niebo Kategoria:Nikotyna